Beyond My Norm
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: This is beyond my norm.


**Beyond My Norm**

_by reinasaurus_

* * *

Let me tell you a short story. It will be sweet and pointless.

This story is about the boy I had a small crush with, the first time I met him was beyond the order of fate. In other words, I wasn't _supposed_ to even lay eyes on him at all and nor should he. The lobby filled with an army of computers columned down into a fashion of tidiness was bristling with college students of all ages and sizes. That day I decided to make do with purple pants that cut off just before my bony ankles and a plain black shirt in which colourful letters splattered across my chest; more importantly than what I was wearing that day, it was chilly and I was very very cold. Students walked about the floor, discussing cheerfully with friends, there were countless young adults and old adults that sat on at the pc staring at the screen or typing away with timeless purpose. I was the one who sat near the edge of the room freezing my butt off while boredly making something up to do. My grip on the clearly worn out mouse like a sad piece of black plastic became sweaty and if it was possible, I could feel the annoyance of that small piece of technology hurrying me to find something legitimate to do. It was when I was scrolling down my screen and emotionlessly clicking the on screen buttons to reblog posts onto my blog did my heart wrecked a war.

He stood completely different from the crowd as cliche as it sounded he was very different. I don't know if the word 'handsome' could be used here because he really wasn't a handsome guy, he was just different. In all honesty, that day, he looked like a pompous bastard. I already knew from experience that guys like that weren't a time of anyone's day. So I looked away and continued my random display of productive activity in the form of blogging. Maybe my boredom and my desire to look just as busy as the people around me made me decide to do something different. I posted up a selfie of where I was and posted it to my blog. To be honest, I must of have been crazy to do that, my body was shaking in anticipation and scenarios of hate mail filled my mind with darkness… something happened.

_username answered:_

_omfg that guy in the background is so hot omfg who is he? _

My eyes read over the letters that combined into words and I frowned. Why didn't they say anything about me? My mind seemed to wrack around the answer and I furiously looked at the picture I had taken and behold in the background stood that pompous bastard. Well, he only looked like one but the fact that he had stolen my possible shine to (internet) fame gave me enough reason to believe he was one. I glared at him from the reflection of the pc, I mentally fused at how he had managed to walk from where he once stood away from me and to how he had walked to some distance behind me. The obvious answer is that he had walked. That's it.

In all my unjustified spite, he had planned to ruin me and he's a bastard that has a stick up his ass in the most non-sexual way possible. The strangest thing happened again… he did a thing. A thing he shouldn't have done at all, his lips lifted in a weak smile and his eyes watered with tears.

I'm not a complete fool to honestly believe that my heart - aside from its sole purpose - was capable of having emotions. It was more of my damned brain that made my heart beat as fast as a cats and to make my eyes cloud with red. I don't understand why I was feeling the way I was over a pompous bastard that was crying in a crowd of college students in a computer lab but I was. And maybe it was really cold or maybe there's a part of me I never truly knew about, but I stood up and walked up to the - wow, he's tall - bastard.

"Excuse me, I think you uh... need this?"

His eyes shifted to me in confusion before it widen slightly, he must had realized that someone noticed him cry because he grimaced. I fully expected him to push me aside or to tell me off but then he did another thing, he smiled. It wasn't a weak smile, but it was a broken smile and he nodded. My throat tightened as he nodded his head and I knew he wouldn't be able to talk when at any moment his lips would rip apart in pain. My breath was shaky as my fingers touched his and I realized that we were both cold.

"um… give me a second!" I rushed out quickly and I don't know what expression he said or if he decided to object but I sped up to the coffee shop inside the college. When I came back with two medium cups of coffee, I was disappointed when the not-so-maybe-still bastard wasn't where I had last saw him. My stomach tightened, my jaw clenched as I swallowed. Was I late? Did I take so long? Wait… Had he even heard me speak? My fingers warmed around the cardboard cups as I walked to the pc I last sat with my bag sitting against the monitor, well, if I can find my last spot. I raised my brow when my pc was currently taken up by a male from looking at the body structure, their hair was swept back and a tint of bright purple could vaguely be seen. Maybe this person had purple bangs? I thought that was pretty cool but still pretty rude of them to just hop on my account like that. I set one of the cups on the table and leaned to the side a little, as i was attempting to give off attitude. "You're on my account."

"I'm aware. Oh, thank you for the napkin."

I stood up properly as it suddenly made sense. It was him. "oh, uhm, no problem uh, here I got you coffee cause you seemed cold," Did that come off suspicious? "you look cold is what I'm saying."

"Thank you but no thank you, I only drink peppermint tea." He said, eyes glued to the screen. I looked over at the screen as he answered, a bit curious to what he was doing. "oh…" I frowned, damn I wasted $2.36 on that one. His fingers typed furiously as his eyes continued to stare straight ahead.

_I hate you bastard, wwhy wwould you evven try to date me if you're already dating feferi you fishing cheater _

...woah. He just posted that on someone's facebook wall. I looked at the name because well, this is pretty interesting and suddenly this is not because I know who the guy is. Sollux Captor. I didn't expect to see that name of all people. The post went up and I glimpsed quickly at the poster's name before the mouse glided towards the logout button. I had the name burned into my mind and I tested it in my head, I knew the punctuation wouldn't be perfect so I tried to be quiet as I said, "Eridan.."

"Yes?"

I'm not supposed to like you. The thought entered my mind so quickly before I could think and suddenly I knew I made a mistake. This wasn't going to end well for me.

"uh so you..?"

Eridan glared at me, he stood up from the chair and stared at me. "Sorry for bothering you and please ignore what just happened." I stared back confused and no words left my lips. He stared a bit longer and wow please don't notice the way my cheeks brightened. He turned around and walked away. I stared dumbly at my seat, at the pc, at the coffee shop and then finally at the coffee that I didn't need to bu- that's strange, I couldn't find it. My napkin was on top of my bag and my second cup of coffee was missing. It didn't take me long before I gave up caring about it. It was about 30 minutes or so did I scroll down instagram, and saw that Terezi liked Eridan's photo. I was curious, I've never seemed to have noticed his name before but it seemed that my group of friends knew him. I clicked on his name and it was public. He didn't privacy it at all which worked surprisingly well for me in a not-a-stalker way. I had been walking to the bus stop when I was on instagram, my hand covered my mouth and my eyes stared wide at the screen of my phone.

There was a picture of a used coffee cup with the coffee still in it with the caption 'not bad.' but what got me unstable was the name written with black marker from the cashier: Tavros.

Wait a second. That's my cup. Why is my cup over there? Then it hit me like a blushing banshee, Eridan had taken the cup that time he had left. This wasn't good for my heart, he really is a pompous bastard.

_._

_fin_

* * *

Author Note: That's the end. A short story that has no official end just like a normal story we hear everyday from friends or family members.


End file.
